


This One is Strong

by HibernatingHermit



Series: The Mummy - Missing Scenes, One-Shots, and Other Pointless Drivel [1]
Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Series
Genre: Anyway this is just pointless drivel, Backstory, Canon Compliant, Conversations, Destiny, Extended Scene, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Guilt, I'm Bad At Tagging, Missing Scene, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Regret, Short One Shot, Tension, character building i guess, honestly there isn’t a whole lot of canon to go off of for ardeth, to hopefully sate my increasing obsession with The Mummy, well mostly canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HibernatingHermit/pseuds/HibernatingHermit
Summary: Ardeth watches as Rick leads the gang closer to Hamunaptra.
Series: The Mummy - Missing Scenes, One-Shots, and Other Pointless Drivel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005471
Kudos: 11





	This One is Strong

**Author's Note:**

> All dialogue in italics is spoken in Arabic

From his vantage point on the cliff, Ardeth watched the four tiny specks of the riders in the valley, lit by the moonlight as they headed toward Hamunaptra. Despite the distance, he knew who he was looking at: The man he’d let wander off into the desert years ago, relying on nature to take its course and rid them of him. Only it hadn’t.

“ _This one is strong_ ,” Ardeth said, more to himself than anyone. There was something intriguing about this man who refused to die. Only Ardeth wished he would spend his time not-dying elsewhere, and not in Hamunaptra.

“ _Yes, strong enough to wake The Creature_ ,” came the unsolicited reply.

Ardeth spared the smallest of glances toward Hazim. He felt he would never gain the man’s approval, especially not after this. Hazim had been a loyal second in command to Ardeth’s father, but after his death and Ardeth’s appointment to leader, something had changed. Hazim no longer seemed willfully loyal, but perhaps begrudgingly so. Hazim was older, wiser, more experienced in these things, in a role of leadership. He thought Ardeth too young for the role, and Ardeth found himself thinking the same thing sometimes. But he was determined to carry on his father’s legacy. Experience could only come with time.

“ _It will not come to that_ ,” said Ardeth in a firm tone. A tone that put forth the idea that he spoke with absolute certainty.

“ _We shall pray that it will not_ ,” Hazim said in a pointed way, and Ardeth could feel his eyes boring into him. “ _We should have killed him when we had the chance_.”

“ _We shall see_ ,” Ardeth said, signaling an end to the conversation. Hazim’s words were an accusation that the blame for this whole ordeal fell upon Ardeth’s shoulders, for stopping them killing this trespasser in the first place. But there was something that told Ardeth this man needed to live, for whatever reason. That this man had an important destiny, written long ago. But Hazim did not understand it, and Ardeth scarcely understood it himself. He only knew that killing this man was not what needed to be done. He just wished he knew why.


End file.
